1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus and, particularly, relates to an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which includes a head main body in which a pressure generation chamber communicating with a nozzle opening through which ink droplets are discharged is deformed by a pressure generation unit, such as a piezoelectric element, in such a manner that ink droplet is discharged through the nozzle opening and a flow-path member which constitutes a flow path of ink supplied to the head main body is known as a liquid ejecting head.
The head main body is connected to the flow-path member. Ink is supplied from the flow path to the head main body or ink is discharged from the head main body into the flow path. In addition, an opening portion is provided in the flow-path member. The opening portion passes through the flow-path member in a thickness direction and a flexible wiring substrate is inserted through the opening portion. The flexible wiring substrate is inserted through the opening portion and is connected, through a lead electrode, to the pressure generation unit of the head main body.
In such a flow-path member, an inclined flow path and a plane flow path communicate with each other to form a flow path extending to the head main body, such that an opening portion through which the flexible wiring substrate is inserted is provided. The flow path extends from one inlet port to one outlet port (see JP-A-2013-132848).
Further, a liquid ejecting head is required to have high resolution and a reduced size. Furthermore, a flow-path member is required to be reduced in size, particularly, in a horizontal plane parallel to a liquid ejection surface. In addition, it is necessary to supply liquid to a plurality of head main bodies, using one flow-path member.
However, when the size of the flow-path member is reduced, the width of a part of the flow-path member, which is an area except for the opening portion through which the flexible wiring substrate is inserted, is further reduced. However, it is necessary to provide a liquid ejecting head having a flow-path member in which flow paths corresponding to a plurality of head main bodies are provided.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink but is shared by a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which eject liquid other than ink.